The Secrets Kept From Us
by xplsov
Summary: Team RWBY have graduated Beacon. But upon almost dying in a fight against Cinder and co, then being saved by a mysterious person, Their world is thrown into turmoil. Ruby discovers a secret, something about her very being, that she didn't know. This one secret changes her whole outlook on life, and its something her friends can't help her with. My first story.
1. Reflection, Graduation, and a Beating

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my imagination, where physics and law enforcement go out the window, and I become unstoppable (I just had to say that). This is my first story (except for those that my English teacher in school asks for), and I really don't know how well I did in setting things up. So I'm going to say this now, please review and tell my how shit I am, so I get knocked back to my senses and continue with life before I started needing to write things. I wrote this because I needed to get some ideas out of my head, and onto paper, and I put it here so other people can enjoy it, or tell me that I'm a shit writer. I don't mind which one. Anyways, this was an idea that spawned while writing about another idea, so I went with this one, because I have more places to go with it. Cover image courtesy of Google and my own skill in Photoshop, or lack thereof.**

**So, enjoy (or hate) my first fanfic, story, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I even really need one of these, because half the stories I read don't have them, and this entire site is about taking someone else's idea and write about it, so others can read the crazy things that happen in your imagination. Anyways, RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth, all characters in this (except the ones that aren't) are the property of Rooster Teeth, the only thing I own is the actual story, which belongs to me, and I wont be putting any more of these up, because I've already disclaimed it.**

**BTW, I won't put any warnings up for anything like smut, violence, gore, and anything like that, because its really just a big spoiler, and also interrupts the flow.**

* * *

Ruby was relaxing in her dorm, waiting for the time to tick by. She should be somewhere right now, helping the police in their hunt for Torchwick, but had to delay because the bloody graduation was rescheduled.

Why, after 4 years of working their arses off, in peace and quiet, occasionally getting caught in the news, but in general out of the spotlight, did she and her team have to stand in front of all of Vale and say some massive boring speech that she was sure no one wanted to listen to.

Needless to say, 4 years of working out of the spotlight made her used to it, and she didn't really want to be put into it again.

_Then again, I suppose that's the idea_ she reflected.

The schoolwork over the last year had been the hardest, because someone decided that all 4 years of their work should be summed up in 1, very hard and stressful, year. Then that year being summed up in 1 set of end of year exams. Not even mid-years to take the stress off.

Still, she had finished in the top 10 of the year, 4th overall, with Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha (In that order) being the only ones who did better than her out of everyone in Beacon.

She felt a bit sorry for Yang though, as much as Ruby tried to persuade her to work and study more, Yang just did her own thing, and had a nervous breakdown the day before exams started.

She couldn't do the exams, and had to have her score be estimated from her performance throughout the year. She managed to get in the top half (Just), but she is still recovering from the breakdown. Nora was helpful with that… Ruby grinned at the thought of Nora and Yang.

Suddenly, a beep sounded on her alarm, interrupting her thoughts, and reminding her that she needed to head off. She sighed, got off from her bed, the old ropes groaning.

_Weiss has been sleeping on the floor for months, ever since the first rope started fraying, probably smart, because I can't be bothered to change the ropes over._ _It seemed like a good idea at the time…_

Ruby grinned at those memories, and started walking towards the transport ship.

The first year had been the most exciting, with them getting to know each other, and getting caught up in criminal affairs.

2nd year had been boring, with nothing exciting happened, until the yearly camp happened. This involved being dropped off at a random, remote, poverty stricken village with the rest of her team, and spending her holidays learning how the less fortunate lived. It was a very fun experience, and they were without doubt the happiest people she had ever seen. After that, she started giving to charities whenever she got the chance. She also sponsored a child, one from the village she had been in, by coincidence, and made her life better.

Most definitely a life lesson learned there. Then in 3rd year, they started have 'Mandatory Grimm Population Control Patrols', M.G.P.C.P. for short, but she and the rest of her team had taken to calling it shit.

4th year saw the end of team activities, and you just worked with your partner. They still shared a dorm, and tonight was the first time they would sleep anywhere other than beacon or in a campsite in 4 years.

Team RWBY had bought an apartment, courtesy of Weiss, and it wasn't half bad. It was fairly large, with 4 bedrooms (a requirement), a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living area. It was pretty much an exact copy of countless other ones throughout Vale, but they liked it.

Ruby arrived at the ship, just in time to see the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR get on. Ruby activated her Semblance to catch up, and appeared right next to them. They didn't even flinch, as they were used to it by now.

'Hey guys!' said Ruby, putting on an act of excitement, 'Looking forward to graduation tonight?' '

We're all dreading it, and so are you, Ruby.' Blake replied, a ghost of a smile on her face.

'We know exactly where you want to be, and we all want to be there as well.'

'Well, if I'm that easy to read, let's go get this over with.' Ruby said, her act disappearing as quickly as it had arrived. They sat on the transport in silence, watching the other teams climb in, and waiting for the ship to take to the air. They were allowed to wear their combat gear for the evening, as it was meant to signal the end of their schooling.

Ruby had changed her outfit the most, after her cape had been incinerated in a fire caused by Cinder Fall. Ruby winced at the memory. After that, she decided that big trailing things like capes wouldn't work well. So she replaced it with a trench coat. Maybe it wasn't that big of a change, but it was red, and looked good on her. And it was very warm, as it was made out of special thermal material, and was layered with special linings and coatings that made it damage resistant.

Weiss had replaced her combat skirt with a fashionable white suit that gave her lots of room to move around in. Like Ruby's, it was warm, and damage resistant.

Blake had lost the bow (after lots of persuading from Ruby, Weiss and Yang), and had gotten her clothes more resistant and warm.

Yang hadn't changed her outfit at all, but probably will in future years, when it starts to work against her.

Also, Ruby had grown to be around Blake's height, while all the others had stayed pretty much at the same. She was 2 years younger than them, after all.

Finally, the ship took to the air, and Ruby turned her focus to her speech, and what she was going to do after the ceremony.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER…**

'That took WAAAAAAYYY to long!' Nora complained, 'but now it's over, I'm going to go break some Grimm faces!'

Ren sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and got pulled along after Nora, who was singing happily.

'Some people never change' said Blake, but after considering herself, and her team, added, 'but I suppose that we haven't really either.'

_Except Ruby and Yang have matured a bit… and Weiss has grown to be more friendly… so really, it's just me who hasn't changed in Team RWBY._

She shook these thoughts from her head, and started walking off towards the ship, where all their belongings were being stored, waiting for their respective owners to come and get them.

Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR made their excuses, and walked off in separate directions, both having gotten an apartment, but of different size, and location. JNPRS was a 2 room apartment, in a less nice area. But they had less money to throw at these things, and they were happy with what they had.

'Ren and Nora won't be back for a while…' Jaune started, and Pyrrha put a finger to his mouth, silencing him. They looked at each other, started to smile, and walked off, hand in hand, heading towards their apartment.

Team RWBY just got their stuff, piled into either Weiss's car, or onto Blake's bike, Bumblebee. They put their stuff into the respective room in the apartment, but didn't bother to unpack. They just grabbed their weapons and starting looking for Torchwick, the source of all problems.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was relaxing on a chair, watching the White Fang do all his work, when Cinder Fall, along with her annoying accomplices, Emerald and Mercury, walked up to him.

'Roman, we've talked about this, we can't have you relaxing, our plans have been foiled in the past because of laziness, and we need this Dust bomb to work.' Cinder said, putting on her best 'sweet little girl' voice, even though everyone could hear the annoyance, aggression and anger in her voice.

Roman promptly got up, and bowed dramatically, 'Of course, dear Cinder, we don't want anyone stumbling on the 5 Megaton Dust bomb that I just activated to go off in 3 hours, with no way to shut it off!'

She really annoyed him. And he knew the feeling was mutual. 'If it's started its countdown, the WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!' she yelled at him,

'This bomb is big enough to take out half of Vale, and any dust in that area will just increase the blast radius. We want to be _nowhere _NEAR this thing!'

She wasn't very comfortable being here, for obvious reasons.

'Hey, calm down, you don't want to alert anyone nearby we're here. The Beacon graduation ceremony isn't that far from here, and someone might hear, and alert all those new hunters and huntresses, along with all the older ones present, and half the fucking police force!'

Roman was nervous as well, but didn't want the 'good guys' to get in their way as well. Cinder calmed down, and nodded.

'No more yelling, let's just get out of here.' At this time Mercury noticed Blake sitting on the roof, watching them, Gambol Shroud in her hand.

'We've got company' was all he said. Roman turned around, following their gazes, and noticed Blake. 'Hello, kitty,' He mocked, 'come to play all by yourself?' At that, the other members of Team RWBY stepped out, pulling their weapons out and taking fighting stances. 'We're going to take you down, Torchwick. You, Cinder…' Ruby's voice faltered slightly 'Emerald and Mercury.' At that, Cinder laughed, and they all attacked each other.

Blake fought with Roman, spinning around, throwing up shadow clones, attacking him from multiple angles at once. But Roman was a good fighter, and he blocked all these blows with Melodic Cudgel, and rapped her on the head, which just made her attack faster.

He laughed all the time, countering Blake's blows with ease, pushing Gambol Shroud out the way. All of a sudden though, Blake's Cleaver came down in her left hand, and managed to land a hit on Roman, who snarled, and increased his pace. Blake responded by throwing Gambol Shroud in its smaller form around, pulling it through, while slashing at Roman with the cleaver. Roman blocked the cleaver, popped open the bottom of Melodic Cudgel, and shot her. Blake just used a shadow clone to get out of the way, pulling the blade attached to the ribbon into Romans arm. Roman roared with pain.

Ruby and Emerald fought. Crescent Rose spinning in a fast circle of death, but Emerald blocked this with her pistol daggers, firing them into Ruby whenever it lined up.

But Ruby blocked these with her weapon, all the while keeping it moving. She activated her semblance and started attacking from random sides, But Emerald blocked this with great reflexes.

She then jumped out of the way, shooting both pistols at Ruby, who blocked these. A roar was heard, and they looked around to see Roman stumbling, Gambol Shroud stuck in his upper arm. When she saw this, Emerald shot Blake in the leg. Blake, not expecting it, screamed and stumbled. Roman then span his weapon around, smashing it into Blake's face, knocking her unconscious, and sent her spinning into the corner.

Weiss broke from her fight with Mercury, to help her, only to be kicked in the back by Mercury. She span around, changing Myrternaster's setting to red, and slashed at him. He kicked her weapon out of the way, spinning around with a roundhouse kick coming in from the side. Weiss blocked that, using the momentum to spin around and slash Mercury's face with her rapier. She then felt the ground warm up underneath her and she quickly jumped out of the way as the ground exploded where she was.

Cinder had seemingly burned Yang out, with Yang staggering around, regaining her bearings. When she saw what happened, Yang punched Cinder in the back, causing Cinder to let out a massive wave of fire, sending Yang flying backwards, where she hit her head. Weiss and Ruby now stood back to back.

Mercury had been caught in Cinders blast, leaving him lying on the ground, unmoving. Ruby took on Cinder and Emerald, showing massive amounts of skill, but the onslaught meant that she had to give ground, which wasn't something that she could do when unless Weiss gained ground. Weiss landed a hit on Roman, who was slowed by his arm, and was about to finish him off when She and Ruby were blasted off their feet. She saw the wall coming just a little too late, and hit it head first, the world going black.

Ruby was a little luckier, she managed to keep consciousness after landing roughly, but was dizzy, and the world span. Emerald shook Mercury, waking him up, and they slowly walked over to Ruby.

Then they heard explosions behind them. The goons that had fired the shot were being beaten to a pulp by Yang, and Blake was limping through them as well, having been woken by the explosions.

They quickly dispensed of them, but they were still left facing off with Roman, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Nevertheless, they dove into the fight, slashing and punching as hard and fast as they could, trying to take down 2 enemies at once. Blake was injured, and was quickly knocked into unconsciousness by Roman, who chuckled at it.

'2 times in one night, you must be getting slow, kitty.'

'Not now, Roman.' Snapped Emerald, who wasn't in any mood for Roman at that time.

The 4 of them quickly overpowered Yang, by the end of it, blood was flying everywhere, all of it belonging to Yang, who slumped down, needing medical treatment. Once again, they turned towards Ruby, walking slowly, all smiles. 'We've wanted to do this for a _VERY_ long time, Red.' Said Roman.

Then, from above, a gruff and deep voice said, 'You'll have to wait a while longer, I'm afraid' suddenly someone jumped down, wearing full body armour, and holding 2 katanas, and walked slowly forward towards the group.

Then Ruby blacked out.

* * *

She awoke with a start, seeing a masked face in front of her, she started crawling backwards, but he held her in the spot.

'I've arranged your friends to make it look like you 4 took them down. You are to tell everyone this. If you mention me at all, even once, in passing, where no one can hear you, I _WILL_ come for you, and you will regret it.'

Ruby nodded, still shocked at what happened, she looked over at the scene, and was shocked.

Roman Torchwick was dead, His neck cut open in what looked a lot like a scythe slice. _Probably by design._ She thought Mercury was also dead, his head having been caved in. Emerald was in chains, with slashes all over her. Only Cinder seemed to of escaped.

Her team looked like they had been fighting, knocked down, and protecting each other. She looked behind her, and saw Blake. _This guy did a really good job._ Suddenly, she heard a motorcycle, and realized that the man was leaving.

The police and paramedics arrived very soon afterwards, along with Professor Ozpin, and Team JNPR.

I had time to make up a story. We stumbled across them, and fought.

Yang managed to get a massive hit on Mercury, killing him. Then was cut to pieces my Emerald.

Weiss went about stabilizing Yang while Blake and Ruby help off the rest. Blake got multiple cuts on Emerald, leaving her staggering. Ruby then did a swirl of her Scythe, and cut Torchwick's neck completely open.

She started to cry at this point, to help to add realism to the story.

Then Blake was shot by Emerald, and thrown into a wall by Cinder, who then turned around and did the same to Weiss, who had gotten up to fight. Ruby knocked Emerald unconscious, and had a furious fight with Cinder, leaving both wounded.

Cinder staggered off, and Ruby had time to handcuff Emerald. She got these out of Weiss's bag, as she kept things like that in their, which is true. Ruby than staggered back, fell unconscious for a little while, and woke up to the sound of sirens.

The officer accepted this, possibly because they were all preoccupied by the massive bomb Ruby was sitting on. They analysed it, and decided to take it over the ocean, where citizens were safe. There they would attempt to disarm the bomb.

As this happened, Ruby and co were moved into hospital, where she finally had time to think the thoughts she wanted to.

Who the hell was that man who saved her, and where is he now?

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, plot, back-story, describing things, introducing things that won't be used for ages. Who was the mysterious man? Why are the police dumb enough to accept that story? What is this entire thing even about? When will we discover some secrets (apart from everything about that man)? I know all this (except why the police were so dumb. Meh, its a story. And it came from me. Common sense went out the window), and you will at some point in the future. The next update will be sometime soon, but I'm not going to bother with a schedule, unless I get (hmm, whats a reasonable number...) an undetermined amount of favorites and follows, in which case, I'll try to write more often, instead of spending the entire day doing nothing. Really, all I would need is motivation. Anyways, don't forget to review an leave a COMPLETELY HONEST opinion. I don't want people saying I'm a good writer and not believing it themselves. Don't be afraid to review something like this: **

**From: Insert_Your_Name_Here  
THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING STORY I HAVE EVER READ! MY UNBORN BROTHER COULD WRITE BETTER THAN YOU! IF I KNEW WHERE YOU LIVED, I'D KILL YOU SLOWLY FOR MAKING ME READ THIS!**

**I won't be offended, and I'll be sure to give you the address of the person I like least. Also, Follow and Favorite, and enjoy the rest of your day/week/year/life! **

**Next chapter, we get into the real deal, because now I've summarized the last 4 years of their lives, we get to have more interesting things happen, like a plot (he, call this a plot?), and more really bad action sequences! Actually, how did I do with that? Please tell me, I have no idea, and if I need to improve, it'll be good to know. Till next time!**

**P.S: I wrote this before things like Yang's Semblance was explained and Neo was introduced, but next chapter, everything will be up to date. I edited this slightly so I wasn't stuck with Yang having a Semblance similar to Cinders. I didn't publish this for a while because I was doing other things, but now I have, so its all good.**


	2. The Government

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to my story! Apparently it isn't as bad as I thought it was. Huh, well, I guess miracles can happen. Anyways, Chapter 2! YAY! More story! I'm going to try to keep these authors notes at the start nice and short, so here you are, the story.**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

Team RWBY were relaxing in their apartment, all of them having recovered by this time, and were talking about the newest Red vs Blue Episode on TV, when someone knocked on the door.

Ruby groaned, and got up to answer it.

'Hello?' she said upon opening the door, and seeing a stranger in a suit.

'Hello, Ruby Rose, I'm here to talk to you about the events of your graduation night, when you took down 3 of our most wanted criminals.'

'Wait, who are you, and how do you know my name?' Ruby asked,

'My name is John Smith, and I work for the Department of Justice, more specifically, the Vale Intelligence Service.'

'Oh, well come on in, I guess.' Ruby led the man inside, to where the others were sitting.

'Guys, this is John Smith, and he works for the VIS.'

Weiss snorted, 'John Smith? That's the worst fake name I've ever heard.'

She looked at the man, challenging him to explain. 'My real name is not important, nor is where I actually work, but I am here to talk to you about how those 3 were taken down, and I can tell you that the story you came up with doesn't fool me in the slightest. Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, you two are to come with me.' He said, getting straight to the point.

'Wait, why are you taking my little sis and partner away, what did they do?' Yang said, standing up.

'Nothing, but I need to talk to them about that night in a secure location, and get them to help find and take down Cinder, as well as the one known as Neo. If you two don't come with me, I'll have you all arrested for something random, maybe loitering…' he said, going off into thought, then snapping back,

'Anyway, come on you two, the head wants to see you as soon as she wakes up tomorrow morning, and that means you guys need to come with me, right now, so we can get on an airship to take us to her.' he started to walk towards the door.

'Your friends can pack your bags, and we'll pick them up later, all you need is your combat gear, and any form of entertainment you feel like, because I am not interested in talking to you, as I have better things to do with my time.'

He turned around, started tapping his foot against the floor, and glared at them. 'Well?' was all he said.

Blake and Ruby looked at each other, than at Weiss and Yang, groaned, and grabbed all the gear they would need, including a book for Blake and headphones for Ruby.

They then headed for the door, walking past the man known as John, who just nodded, and walked out after them, slamming the door behind him. Weiss and Yang looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. Who was that guy, and when were they going to see their friends again?

* * *

Outside, Ruby immediately asked John when they would get back. 'When the head has talked to you, you will be able to talk with your friend and sister, after that, depending on whether you accept our offer or not, you will both have things to do for the next couple days after that, at least, and after that there will be even more complications, which I cannot talk to you about as of yet. All I will say is that Ruby, there is more to you than you know, and definitely more than meets the eye.'

'Wait, wait, wait! Who's the head? What's this offer? And what is the complication?' Ruby said, more confused than before.

The man known as John Smith looked at her dryly. 'The head is the Head of Department, which Department you will find out soon. The offer is not for me to tell you, and the complications will be very obvious, but not unhealthy, or unnatural. In fact, it'll be more natural than you now.'

Ruby and Blake looked at each other as they rounded a corner, then they heard the sounds of engines winding up.

'Ahhh, here we are! Now, please get on the airship in an orderly manner, and anything damaged will be docked from my pay, and in turn forwarded to you to pay for in double.' He then hopped on the big airship that was sitting there, barely a block away from the house, and motioned for them to follow.

Ruby made sure she had a firm hold on Crescent Rose, and walked into the airship, Blake following suit. Once in there, they saw John sitting down in a comfy chair, reading a massive book which identified as '_It'_ by Steven King. When she saw this, Blake did exactly the same thing, but on the other side of the ship, and with her _Ninjas of Love_ novel, which Ruby never wanted to read again.

Ruby settled down in the middle, put on her headphones, and started listening to music, while playing games on her scroll. As the airship lifted off, she wondered how they hadn't heard it land, because it obviously had only landed a short while ago, the engines not of cooled enough to require the normal 20 minute warm up period that all airships underwent when they turned on. Ruby pondered this for a moment, but then shrugged, putting it down to government technology, and settled into a journey of awesome music and time-consuming games.

* * *

At some point, Ruby must have dozed off, because she was woken up by loud and distorted music.

'WHA-' Ruby yelled, before seeing Blake and John doubled over with laughter.

'You should have seen your face!' Blake laughed, going red because she was laughing so hard. 'You were just sleeping peacefully, listening to your pop softly, then John here put his metal through your headphones, and turned the volume up.'

Blake suddenly started coughing, probably because she choked on her laughter, then stopped completely. She recomposed herself, then said, 'We have arrived at our destination.' At this point, John was on the floor, wheezing he laughed so much.

Ruby and Blake just looked at each other, than grabbed their things and exited the airship, leaving him to his fate.

They were slightly awestruck by what they saw. Instead of being over open sky, the docks they were at were completely covered by a large roof. It looked more like one of those underground bases that you see in movies, except it was all real.

'I really didn't think the Government would go for something like this.' Ruby muttered, and Blake just nodded. 'It's easier than trying to hide a massive complex on the surface' said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see John walking towards then, having recovered from his laughter. They both nodded, understanding the logic behind that. Blake walked on ahead, and Ruby and John fell in behind her.

'By the way, could you send me that music, I actually quite liked it.' At that, John just exploded with laughter, not able to say anything because of it. Ruby just looked at Blake, and they shook their heads, and kept on walking, John stumbling behind them, attracting all the attention of the nearby people. He tried to recompose, but was left with a massive grin on his face as he walked behind us.

When we got to the door, John took the lead, taking us through multiple different corridors, pointing out things of interest, like the shopping mall (we were both surprised to find that in here), the cafeteria and the cinemas.

It was just like a normal town, except completely enclosed, and underground. John explained how being underground saved on heating and cooling costs in pretty much the entire facility, because the planet did it for them.

'The only rooms we have to regulate temperatures in is the server rooms, which are kept at a steady 120 Celsius. A lot of engineering goes into keeping those rooms at a steady temperature, fireproof, and sealed from everywhere else. Most of the Governments files and servers are run from here, so it's actually the second biggest data center in the whole of Remnant, with only Atlas's Government's being bigger than ours.'

We weren't really that interested in all this, but it was probably useful information. 'All of the biggest data centers around the world are secret, and run by one government or another. The big search engines and social media sites are also pretty big, but the amount of information the government has dwarfs the amount they do.'

Finally, after lots of information about many things that weren't really that useful, we got to a door, and John told us he would wait outside while they talked to the head.

We opened the door, stepped inside, and found ourselves in a small waiting room. We sat down, and very quickly noticed some strange things. For one thing, the clock ran fast, and ticked at irregular intervals, becoming very annoying very quickly, for another, the lack of entertainment. The seating arrangements meant that you sat facing the clock, with nothing to do but watch it tick out of time.

5 minutes later, when an assistant came through and told us to follow her, we were already unnerved. We walked through into a small office, with 2 chairs in front of a desk, and a much larger one behind that, turned away. We walked into the room, sat down in the chairs, and waited. After a moment, a feminine voice came from the chair.

'Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, we've been expecting you.' (**A/N)** We looked at each other, and the chair turned around, to show a woman, mid 50's with silver hair and glasses. She was wearing a black suit, and had 2 files in her hands. Green eyes, and very red lips. She spoke in a soft, silky voice, fairly deep for a woman.

'You may be wondering why I've brought you here. The answer is because you have skills and abilities that we are looking for. You both have something that separates you from your teammates, and what I want to do is to help you to expand this, make it stronger, and train you to become much better fighters than you are already. My name is not important, you shall simply call me the head. My offer to you is for you to complete our training courses, let us answer any questions you have, and then send you out into the world, to become some of the best Huntresses in history. All we ask in return is for you to be ready to be called when we need you. Also, Ruby, you have something hidden. I would like to reveal that to you and your friends. It is something only I know about, something which your mother hid masterfully well. You have half an hour to consider our request. The training will take 365 days. It will be demanding, exhausting, and constantly pushing you well out of your comfort zone. Agent Davis, known to you as John Smith, will answer any and all questions that he can about this. You cannot repeat anything you see or hear here to anyone outside of this facility. You may leave now.'

Ruby and Blake sat there for a second, taking in all the information just given to them. The woman just stared at them, waiting for them to go. Gathering her thoughts, Ruby stood up, and headed out for the man now known to them as Agent Davis.

_What's this secret of mine people are going on about? I'm not hiding anything, am I? Should I accept the offer? It sounds very tempting, but also like a lot of work. And it's got strings attached. I'll ask Blake about what she's doing. _

'Blake? What are you planning on doing about this?' Ruby asked. Blake looked at her, 'I'm probably going to accept at the moment, but I have some questions for Mr Davis.'

'Fair enough' Ruby responded, taking in what she said, and decided that it was what she'll probably do as well.

'But I want to know what this secret of yours is.' Blake added, looking at Ruby, questioning her. 'I'd like to know that as well' Ruby muttered. Blake looked at her sideways, before nodding, and walking ahead.

'Let's go and ask Davis some questions, then give our response.' Ruby nodded, before saying, 'she was a little confronting, don't you thing?' 'That's the idea, I would think.' Blake said, not even turning around.

They walked out the door, and saw Agent Davis standing there. 'So, how'd it go?' He said cheerfully, looking at us with amusement in his eyes.

'What's so funny, _Agent Davis?_' Blake asked, putting stress on his name.

'Ah, so she told you that. Well no matter. What's funny, Ms Belladonna, is the faces of all people after their first meeting with the head. It's always slightly confused, and taken back.'

He looked at them meaningfully, daring them to dispute the fact. 'Okay, so she was a little confronting.' Blake said, 'but she said to ask you all our questions. So, first question, who was that man who saved our lives after Graduation?'

'Me' was all he said, his grin growing wider.

'Okay, what does this, 'Training Program', entail?'

'Well, it's mainly just advanced tactics, and fighting training, which analyses how good in a fight you are, then puts you in a situation where you are fighting just that bit more than you can handle, and you have to deal with it. As you get better, it gets harder. This never stops, until you retire. Half the time it's against Grimm, and the other half it's against other people, who can come up with ideas and be unpredictable.'

'What else do we do?' Ruby put in, noticing the 'mostly', and deciding there was more to it than that.

'Also, there is Sign Language classes, Weapons classes, learning how to pilot different weapons systems, like a tank, or a fighter, and also a standard course you would get at a University or College. Things like Robotics, Engineering, Maths, Physics, Medicine, etc. At the end, you will be fluent in Sign Language, which is really useful in situations where you can't talk, and know a lot about pretty much every weapon there is. Also be able to use 2 different systems, and of completed the first year of the course you chose. Any other questions?'

'What is the first thing that will happen if we accept?' Blake said, being the final question she could think of.

'First off, we will reveal Ruby's secret to the both of you, then give you a bit of education as to how it came about, then you will start the course, and at some point, you'll need to learn how to get around the place.'

'Okay then' Blake said, not having anything else to say. 'Well, I'm going to accept, what about you Ruby?'

'I think I will as well, it just sounds so interesting, and fun, and challenging, and it provides a brilliant base to start a career on, and I'll get to learn something new about me, and I'll be able to show off to Yang and Weiss, and everyone will think I'm really, really, cool.' Agent Davis just looked at Blake, and said, 'is she always like this?' 'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Okay, well then I'm going to go and get some breakfast, and enjoy the rest of my day.' He then started walking off, before adding, 'oh yeah, my first names George, but most people just call me Davis, because it's easier than my first name.'

He then walked off. Ruby and Blake turned around, and walked straight through to the office.

'Have you come to a decision?' was all the head said. 'We will be staying' Blake said, and the head just smiled.

'That's good, Ruby, you need to report to the medical center, where we will be giving you an injection. You will be out of it for about 2 days, then you'll wake up, and your secret revealed. Blake, you should spend that time figuring out how to get around the facility, and getting to know your roommates. Maps are on my desk, with a line showing you the most direct route to where you need to go. You are dismissed. Oh, and I'm glad you made the right decision.'

She smiled, and pushed two sheets of paper towards them, and turned promptly started to ignore them.

Blake and Ruby took up their respective map, and walked out of the room. 'Mine seems to lead to our dorms.' Said Blake, studying it. 'I hope our bags have arrived. Anyways, see you later. You need to get to the medical center, so we can discover this secret of yours.'

'Bye' said Ruby, heading down a different corridor, towards the medical center.

_I hope this won't hurt. I wonder why I need to go to the medical center. What could an injection could reveal? Maybe super strength, or eye lasers, or- no, no, Ruby, keep it real, it's probably just a medical condition. Maybe OCD, or Autism. But they don't seem to be that useful to a soldier. Hmm… _Ruby continued to ponder what it was, but was interrupted by her entering the medical facility.

The staff just looked at her, and told her to follow them. They lay her down on a bed, and injected her. She quickly started to lose consciousness, and grew more worried. _I hope this was the right decision_ was her only thought as she slipped into unconsciousness, and she slept peacefully.

Meanwhile, Blake was learning how to get to the places she deemed important. 'Right, so that's how to get to the shopping mall, now how to get to the training grounds.' She mumbled, as she turned around and started to head back to her room.

The only way to orientate yourself in the base was to find a sign. These had a name on them, and you used these to orientate yourself with the rest of the base. Alternatively, you could find one of the big features, like the shopping mall, and orientate yourself like that. No maps, no directions, just your own skill.

_That's probably so any attackers can't find anything_ Blake mused. _But then again, neither can any new people. It's a good thing they provide these maps_.

Blake finally got back to the dorms, and instantly set out on a different heading. She wanted to know the routes to each of these places from her dorm, so she could at least get around.

This took her the next hour, and when she finally had each location down in her head, she went into her dorm, hoping to relax. She was surprised to find 2 guys just sitting there. She suddenly remembered what the head had said _damn it, we have to share with these 2, it seems._ They both looked over at her, and stood up.

'So, who are you?'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! More Plot! More Characters! So yes, I used that cliche. I couldn't help it. I just needed to do it. The characters aren't really based off anyone at the moment, but I hope they're okay. Give me some tips on making OCs if you don't like these ones. More character development soon. And yes, I know, Agent Davis hasn't been described as to what he looks like. That will be changed next chapter. Originally, I was going to have this entire Blake section in this chapter, introducing those to men in the last bit, but it would of been too long, and the end of a chapter is not the place do describe characters. That'll be next chapter, along with Ruby's secret revealed! Maybe. Really depends on how long it is. If you think you can guess Ruby's secret, good for you! Also, I will be responding to reviews left by people with accounts, but I won't be spoiling anything. Also, I have actually been to a data center, so I know how they work, and the fail-safes in place. So, review you opinions! tell me what you think, what I could do better, and give me some tips. Also, you may of noticed that I changed some things. For one, this story now no longer has Weiss and Yang as main characters, and OC taking their position. Also, I changed the Drama genre too General. That's because I decided this wasn't really a drama, but I don't know what else to put into the second Genre. Till next time!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I've decided to put my Authors notes at the end only from now on. But while I'm here, I know I said I won't be warning you about gore and all that stuff, but this doesn't come under that category, so here's a warning. There is science content in this chapter. Well, half-science. I put a warning in the story, as well as 2 line breaks and the start and end so you don't have to read it, but its there for those who want the explanation.** **If you don't I've tried to summarise that entire section in one sentence after that bit, but it doesn't have all the Latin, and the cool science stuff in it. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

'Me, who are _you?'_

'This is my dorm, you should be answering the questions.'

'Actually, _we_ own the dorm, not just him.'

'Well, it seems we are roommates, because my friend and I are also sleeping here'

'Where's your friend?'

'In the medical bay, getting a secret revealed, or something.'

'Hmm, well I still don't really believe you, normally they notify us when we get new dorm mates'

'They only knew we would be here today, they probably didn't have time.'

'I can believe that, but I'm still checking. So, once again, who are you?'

Blake sighed. 'My name is Blake Belladonna. My teammates name is Ruby Rose. We just came to this place today, because of reasons I'm still not sure of. We are hunters, and we're doing the training program.'

'Okay, well my name is Mitch Frankston, and like I said, I own this dorm.'

'Actually, _we_ own this dorm. I'm James Frankston, his younger brother.'

They both looked similar, around 6 Ft 5, and looking to be older than Blake. Mitch seemed to be around 25, with hazel eyes. A stubble lined his chin, and he had jet black hair. Both of them had darker skin, and stood tall and proud, giving off an impression of power and strength. Mitch had nose that looked perfect for punching, and indeed it seemed to of been broken many a time.

James looked younger, obviously, maybe 23, and was clean-shaven. His left eye startling blue eye, and the other was golden. It gave him a mischievous look, and the small grin on his face didn't help matters. He had a scar going down the right side of his face, starting above the eye, going through it, and then down to under his ear. It stopped just short of the neck. His hair was also black, but unlike Mitch's, which was short and well kept, his was longer, wavy, and unkempt. He looked like a man who really didn't care what he looked like.

Both of them were wearing a black jumpsuit, and were studying Blake.

'So, what does your friend look like?' asked James, a glint in his eye.

'She is 2 years younger than me, with black hair and red tips, and silver eyes. The rest I'm not telling you, so she comes as a bit of a surprise to you.'

'Hmm… so that would put her at around 19. Probably too young, even for me.' James said. Blake just gave him a death stare.

'Hey! I'm joking! I'm joking! No-ones too young for me!' He looked proud at that, but catching Blake's stare, grumbled and said sorry.

Throughout this exchange, Mitch was checking something on his scroll.

'So it appears you weren't lying, you and Ruby are going to be roommates with us. I'll keep James under control, and help you with anything you need. James isn't a pervert, really, he just has a strange sense of humour. And is a bit of a sociopath. But don't worry about that. Unless you fight him, in which case, he will not care for the world if he kills you. No joke.'

James just grinned.

_What have I gotten us into?_ Blake thought. _Mitch seems okay, but James is definitely weird, and not in a good way._

'Well, what's the policy you guys have to Faunus?' Blake asked.

'This entire organisation is probably the furthest thing you could get from racist. Those in charge recognised the benefits of having Faunus fighting for them, and they realised that working in the normal military, Faunus would get abused. So they set this place up, taking the very best out of the military, after checking them for being racist, and placing them here to work together with Faunus. It isn't a Humans and Faunus situation here, it's an everybody is a friend situation. While all of us really like this setup, the reality is it is set up to use the Benefits that Faunus provide. This group is a collaboration of the best of the best in both species.' James said

'Humans are almost exclusively pulled from Special Forces in the military, and Faunus are almost exclusively pulled from the Hunters. This is so we don't take that many Hunters and Huntresses away, and leave the place open to Grimm attacks, because everyone acknowledges that the Hunters are much better than the Special Forces.' Mitch finished.

'Okay… But Ruby is a human, and she's a hunter. Why did they take her?'

'Probably because she is extraordinary, or because she knows something. You'd have to ask the person who brought her in.'

'Okay.' Said Blake. 'Well, we might as well get to know each other, as I've got nothing to do until Ruby wakes up. They said she is resting, and I can't visit her. So where you from?'

'We were raised in Atlas. Our parents weren't the richest of people, but they could get us an okay education. Our childhood was uneventful, and when we finished our education at the age of 17, we joined the military, mainly to get the free University (**A/N**) course that comes with it after you serve. After the initial training, they put us straight into Special Forces training, saying we were some of the best fighters they've ever trained. We did further training, then they put us onto a small course, designed to train us to be as close to Hunters as they could. We both trained with 2 Scimitars, and at the end, we were probably as good as most 3rd year Hunters. Then we went into rotation, and did 3 terms of service over at the Line, where the civil war was being fought. Then Special Forces was pulled back, and put onto emergency use only, and the majority of our missions were done using the New Atlesian Knights. Then we were recruited here. They put us through a tough training program, the same one you guys will be doing, and here we are.' Mitch says.

James just nods, looks at Blake, and then says, 'so, what about you?'

* * *

Ruby awoke suddenly, and looked around the room wildly, scared for a minute, before remembering the last few days. She looked at her watch. 2 days had passed since she had joined this place. She shook her head, then felt something. She got up, and looked in the mirror.

_What. The. Fuck. What the fuck, what the fuck, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!_

* * *

Davis ran down the hall, and burst into the room. Blake, Mitch and James span around from their card game and stared at him.

'Ruby is awake, although I must warn you, you'll be in for a shock. She sure as hell had one.'

'What did you do to her?' Blake shouted, before getting up and sprinting out the door. Mitch and James looked at each other, then gestured for Davis to lead the way. The walked out of the room.

'So, when did you get the new scar, was it from Ruby throwing things at you?'

'You don't know the half of it. This is just the one on my face.'

Mitch and James winced. Davis was about 5 Ft 6, a very short man, and definitely a big contrast to the 2 men standing next to him. He had brown eyes, tanned skin, blonde hair, and a straight nose. He was in his 40's, and had at least 50 scars on his face, from fights gone wrong. He also had cat ears.

* * *

Blake ran into the room, doctors yelling at her to try and not kill everyone when she saw her, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Ruby was standing in front of her, screaming at a doctor, then covering her ears at how loud she was, then covering her other ears.

Oh yeah, Ruby had other ears now.

Instead of just her hair, she had a pair of red wolf ears. And a big, fluffy, red, wolf tail. And canine teeth 3 times their normal size.

Apparently Ruby is a Faunus, or at least, she is one now.

Damn, didn't see that one coming.

The doctor told Ruby to calm down, saying an expert was coming to explain everything to her, and to Blake.

Ruby span around, looked at Blake, and ran over to her.

'Everything's so weird, and different, and harder! I feel like I need sunglasses all the time, and every time I talk, I want to cover my ears, and I trip over my tail all the time, because I can't control it! AND, every time I close my mouth, it feels weird, because there is MORE TEETH IN IT! HELP ME!' Ruby half begged, half screamed at Blake.

Blake just looked at her, shocked.

'R-Ruby? Y-you're a Faunus?'

Ruby nodded furiously.

'All they are telling me is that an expert will explain everything! But everything is so weird! I feel like a Super-Ruby, and I don't think I want to!'

Blake just shook her head, and laughed. 'I'll help you get used to it, I promise. Now let's find out WHY you're a Faunus, and no-one knew.'

'That, my friend, is where I come in'

* * *

**WARNING! SCIENCE(Y) CONTENT!**

* * *

Blake and Ruby looked up, and a woman in a lab coat had walked in. She seemed to be in her 70's, was around 5 Ft 11, had green eyes and silver hair. Despite being not all that old, she had wrinkles over her face, like an 85 year old. She had a walking stick, and motioned with it for the doctors to do something.

They instantly started to setup a projector and screen, and she turned back to the 2 confused Faunus.

'I am Dr Freymond, and it is my job to explain how no one knew about Ruby being a Faunus.'

The doctors turned on the projector, hooked up a computer, put something on the screen, and waited for the projector to warm up. When it had warmed up, they adjusted it so it filled the screen, and wasn't on an angle. Dr Freymond started talking.

'First off, no questions till the end please, if you ask one, I will ignore you, and continue, and any information you miss is your own fault. Now Ruby, the reason you didn't know you were a Faunus is because your mother was a Faunus, and her Husband didn't know that. Now, most people think that it's a random chance for the child to be a Faunus when the couple has both a Human and a Faunus in it. This is not the case. A study has shown that the gene that makes someone a Faunus is carried in the mother's egg. What that means is that it doesn't matter what species the father is, the child will always be a Faunus if the mother is, and never if the father is. Now in your case, your father didn't know that your mother was a Faunus, and she didn't want him to know, because he probably wouldn't have been all that keen on her. Also, society was very nasty on Faunus then, and still is now, but to a lesser extent. So your mother ordered a special drug called "_Aurem Occultator_", or "_Ear Changer_". Don't ask me why, it just is.'

'Wait, what does this dr-'

'The drug works was developed by the White Fang, when it was still a peaceful organisation, and it was a way for Faunus children to grow up without being hated. Each version is personalized specifically for the patient, and it works in 3 different stages. Stage 1 is called "_modo visus_", and only affects what other people see. It achieves this by using some of the patients Aura'

'Wait! This thing was using my Au-'

'To manipulate the light reflecting off the objects in question, making it seem that they aren't there. This is useful for people who don't have the money to afford Stage 2, or just need some small concealment. The Aura usage of this drug is constant, so it lowers the total Aura you have. If you checked right now, Ruby would actually be at around 110% Aura, because her old maximum didn't know this, so it was at the maximum she could ever use with the drug active, not the maximum she had. Stage 2, or "_visu et tactu_", has all effects of Stage 1, as well as stopping others from being able to feel the defined features. This means that the only way people would know she was a Faunus was if she told them. It achieves the extra features by taking a little bit more of Ruby's Aura, and using it to project a field around the object where it stops all feeling of objects. Some downsides is that it is possible to have your ears cut off in a haircut, because they won't notice anything being there. Stage 3 is "_totam personam_", and that has the effects of Stage 1 and 2, as well as stopping any sense of the parts defined actually being felt by the person who has them. Ruby has this stage of the drug. The affects are achieved by, in Ruby's case, placing a total anaesthetic on her ear and tail nerves. This stops all feeling, and control, of these limbs. A very complicated and special anaesthetic on the mouth region, to completely stop all feeling of the extra length of tooth. Then a dulling of the visual nerves coming from the eyes so her eyesight isn't as good as it would be. There is also a whole lot of small things done to nerves around the body to stop Ruby from feeling any different from a Human. No one told her, so she never knew. Ruby's mother knew, the people who made the drugs know, and from a whole lot of digging, we know. As I mentioned before, this entire thing uses about 10% of Ruby's Aura, so she had less Aura than what she has. Any questions?'

* * *

**SCIENCE(Y) BIT OVER!  
**

* * *

'Um, yeah.' Said Ruby, 'can you say all of that again, but in a way we can understand?'

Dr Freymond sighed. 'Your mother gave you a drug, and that drug means that no one could tell you are a Faunus, not even you. If you died, the effects would wear off very quickly, meaning that suddenly you would have wolf ears for your funeral, because it used you Aura. Now, any sensible questions?'

Ruby and Blake shook their heads. Dr Freymond brightened up considerably. 'Great! Blake, it is your job to get Ruby accustomed to being a Faunus. Oh, and you cannot tell anyone outside this facility this. Not even your teammates back in Vale. If you talk to them, it has to be without video, because this is a secret. If they get cleared to actually come to this place, then you can show them, but not over a scroll. I will now take my leave, I suggest you go out and talk to your roommates, get to know them and so on, then talk to Blake about how to survive life as a Faunus. Your training starts tomorrow, so I suggest you figure out how to navigate this place quickly. Goodbye, and I hope to never see you again.'

Dr Freymond then walked out of the room, leaving Ruby and Blake by themselves.

'So, where is our dorm, and who are our roommates, and where is everything?' Ruby said, growing more excited by the second.

'You aren't concerned about you being a completely different species than what you thought you were?' asked Blake

'The nice doctor explained it all, and I'm sure you can teach me what I need to know. It'll be like sex-ed all over again!' Ruby was practically bouncing with excitement. 'Now! Let's go and see everything! And meet our roommates! After that, you can tell me what I need to know, then we can set the alarm, go to sleep, and start our training tomorrow! Oh, and I want to talk with Weiss and Yang! But we'll have to turn off the video. Aww, they won't be able to know about me being a Faunus.' Ruby suddenly became sad.

'Don't worry Ruby, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just stick to today, and you learning how to get around. Let's go meet Mitch and James.'

They opened the door, and both Mitch and James were standing there, along with Davis.

'I thought you weren't a Faunus?' Mitch said, forgetting to introduce himself.

'So did I, but then in turned out I was, so here I am!' Ruby replied.

'Huh, didn't see that coming, anyways, I'm Mitch Frankston.'

'And I'm James Frankston!' said James 'I'm a funny sociopath!' he grinned.

Ruby just looked at him, then at Blake. 'He is.' Was all she said.

Ruby just shrugged, then turned back to them.

'So, tell me more about yourself.'

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that one's over. For those who didn't know, University (or Uni) is us Australians word for College. If you did know, no offence, if you didn't, now you do! Anyways, Surprise! How many people guessed that? I certainly did! Well, I knew it was going to happen… Anyways, sorry about the science bit, I just couldn't leave it without explanation, so I combined what I know about sound, touch and light, and put it with RWBY's Aura, and I got an explanation! Yay! Well, sorry for not updating in almost a week, I was doing other things (like not school work, reading, more reading, more not doing school work, that's pretty much how my life rolls), and I didn't feel like writing. I wasn't sure if I was going to put the science in this chapter, or the next one, but I didn't spend as much time as I was planning to on the interactions between Blake and the OC's. That interaction will come later, but Ruby will be there as well. Also, if you want your story beta read, just go to my profile, and click on the beta reading bit, and send me a request. I don't mind, I'll happily do it, because I like seeing people writing their ideas, and if they have good grammar when doing it, it's just a win win situation. So yeah! Till next time.**


	4. Training, and a Call

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I haven't updated this in SO LONG! It's been almost a month now! Well, my reasons are as follows. For the first part, I was just really lazy, and had a fair bit of schoolwork to get through, so I didn't write anything. I also spent some time developing another story idea I had. That will (maybe) come out sometime in the future. Anyways, for the last 2 weeks, I've been off Hiking, cross-country skiing, and running activities at a camp for about 3,000 younger people. I had no time (and no computer) to write in that period, and I only just got back. So here I am, writing the 4****th**** chapter. This story has a while to do, as there are still some questions to be answered, and even asked.**

* * *

Ruby and Blake were sitting down, talking on the couch. After Mitch and James had told Ruby about themselves, and Ruby had properly introduced herself to them, they had gone out to talk with Davis and some other people Ruby and Blake were sure to meet soon. Now they were talking about all the things Ruby has to deal with.

'It will take a while for you to get used to the sensitivity of your ears. It normally takes a few days for the body to adjust to it, so until then, everything will seem excessively loud. You may also find it weird at night, because you will be able to see everything much more clearly. You may also want to avoid bright lights and flashes, because while the might have only caused you to lose you sight for a small amount of time in the past, it can send you reeling now, and even permanently blind you, so be careful.

'Your eyes will adjust during the day, and everything won't seem as bright, and you'll also get used to it a bit. Really all you need is time for everything to feel normal. Also, you'll need to figure out how to control your tail. I can't really help you with that, but just imagine it like learning to walk, it can't be that different. Your teeth will just take time to get used to.'

Ruby looked at Blake, taking in all the information.

'Soooo… My hearing and eyesight will adjust, I need to learn to use my tail, and my teeth will just take time to get used to?'

'Pretty much, yeah. Well, we need to get some sleep, training starts tomorrow. Let's get some rest, and tomorrow after training we can call Yang and Weiss, I'm sure they're killing themselves with worry for us.'

And with that, Ruby and Blake went to sleep. It was 10 PM at this point, and both were tired from the day. James and Mitch returned at midnight, and seeing the 2 girls asleep, went to bed themselves.

Tomorrow would be a big day for them, after all.

* * *

The shrill alarm cut through their sleep, waking them up. Blake groaned, scratched the side of her head, and pulled herself out, and onto the floor. She stood up, yawned and stretched, and went to get changed.

James and Mitch, on hearing the alarm, jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed, then set out on an early morning jog.

Ruby just pulled herself out of bed, wondering why she could see everything so well, when she remembered the previous day. She quickly touched the top of her head, making sure that it wasn't a dream, then went over to get dressed. She quickly realised that she faced a problem.

'Blake, we need to cut a hole in my skirt, otherwise my tail won't fit anywhere.'

'Oh, I didn't think of that. Have you gained any control over your t-' She was cut off by Ruby's tail brushing along her face. It was quite soft. 'I'll take that as a no'

'Yeah, sometimes I accidently make it zoom around somewhere, but I haven't figured out how to properly control it, let alone ease it through a small hole.'

Blake sighed, they would need to do this anyway, so she got Ruby to cut a hole in her skirt where the tail would be, than put it on. Then she grabbed Ruby's tail, and forced it through the hole.

'There, now you are all dressed, and your tail isn't going to rip your skirt off.'

Ruby just shook her head, than motioned for Blake to get dressed. Blake grinned, and quickly changed, then they walked off towards the cafeteria 'Ruby, it's in the other direction.' Well, Blake walked off to the cafeteria, Ruby didn't remember where anything was. 'Coming!'

* * *

Ruby and Blake walked into the cafeteria, and went to sit down on the table with Mitch and James on it.

'Hey you two! Looking forward to your first day of training? It'll be hard, and Davis is running it, so expect no mercy, and plenty of Grimm. And a few robots.'

'We are so ready, we're going to kill everything he throws at us, and ace every assessment he gives us!'

Mitch just shook his head. He knew that attitude, and it was a good one to have going into the training rooms, but it was very hard to get through the training, it was information overload for every day, for an entire year. By the end of it, it was hard not to wake up at 4 in the morning, do a few hundred push-ups, than sit-ups, than 20 laps of the entire facility. It also gave you brilliant work habits though, and you learned that free time was a luxury, and not something to be expected.

Ruby and Blake got their food, and wolfed it down. Then they stood up and left the cafeteria. They had about 5 minutes to get to the training area, and they would have to run.

* * *

'Welcome to training. You will be practically living here for the next year. At the end of this training, you will know your own fighting style inside out, as well as your partners. You will be able to communicate silently, command an army in battle, be able to drive almost any vehicle you find on the battlefield, and know everything there is to know about weapons. Also, a boring course for a boring job, just so you can fit into society a little bit. You will pick your extra course later, but for now, you will watch a demonstration of me taking on a large pack of Grimm, then you will be analysed for your skill level, and we will make you better.'

Davis then turned around, and walked into a glass arena, with blood splatters everywhere. He was in his full combat suit, with gadgets and weapons all over it, and he put on a helmet, which seemed much too large to just be to protect his head. He shut the door, sealed it, than pressed a button.

About 20 packs of Beowolves charged in, and ran straight towards him. Davis started shooting them with two large automatic pistols, with ammo feeds going into the suit, and ran right at them.

He jumped over the first Beowolf, shooting it with his guns, and ripping its insides to shreds, sending gore everywhere. He then let go of his guns, and they retracted into his suit. He them pulled out his two katanas, and started spinning. His blades cut through the packs, taking them down easily.

He jumped and rolled out of the way of attacks, which also sent him into a new pack of Beowolves, and he kept on going like that. Blood and guts flew everywhere, intestines landing on the window, and the small pools were slowly forming into a covering over the floor.

He performed a cartwheel, twisting and kicking some Beowolves at the same time, then pushing off the floor with his hands and spinning around, shredding their necks, and killing them.

It was all over very quickly. All the Beowolves lay dead, their bodies dissolving like they always do. All the gore from the fight went as well, till it was only a layering of blood on the floor that showed you it happened.

He pressed a button, and the floor tilted inwards slightly, making it funnel-like, and the blood drained through a hole in the floor.

Ruby and Blake were shocked at this. There were easily 200 Beowolves inside that room, and Davis killed them all easily. Even Ruby's tail had frozen, which really said something. Ruby and Blake both were thinking the same thing, _I really want to be able to fight like that_.

Ruby then noticed that her tail had stopped moving, and took the opportunity to figure out how to control it. She concentrated really hard, and managed to twitch her tail. Her grin growing, she started to move it, then stop it, then move it again.

'I've managed to control my tail!' Ruby shouted out in excitement. Davis looked at her, bemused. Then he shook his head, and told Ruby to get into the room.

'This test will find out what you can take from a mindless enemy, like Grimm. I will let out a constant stream of Grimm, and however many you manage to kill before your Aura drops into the red is your starting base. Blake will then do the same test.'

Ruby entered the arena, and pulled out Crescent Rose. Davis sealed the door, then let in the first pack of Beowolves.

Ruby utterly destroyed the pack, being able to take them out quickly with her large weapon.

The second and third packs came out as one, when Ruby was only half done with the first. She dodged the attacks of the extra Beowolves, and span around, cleaving a few in half.

She deflected a Beowolf's attack, and blew its brains out with her gun. She then used her semblance to dash around, cutting the Grimm to pieces.

More packs flowed in, and soon Ruby was overwhelmed by the amount of Grimm. She span around, and flitted from place to place, but her Aura was drained. When it went into the red, Davis pressed a button, sealing off the other packs, and then killed all Grimm in the arena with a small explosive that had been implanted into them all.

Ruby's count had been 10 packs when she went red, she had killed 86 Grimm, and had beaten her personal record. But she was still nowhere near the level that Davis was at, and she had a feeling that she would be exhausted for most of the next year.

Also, she knew that after this, she would have classes teaching her more, and probably tutors pointing out every flaw in her technique, and teach her to be better. She also had a feeling that there would be a lot of homework, and fitness and Aura expansion as well.

She slumped into a chair, exhausted from the effort she had put into the fight. If they came out individually, she probably could have taken a lot more, but with so many Grimm at once, she just had nowhere to go.

'Blake, it is your turn now. Ruby's base point has been calculated, and tomorrow we will start work on increasing her maximum, and yours as well.'

He then motioned for Blake to walk into the arena. She walked in, and Davis sealed the door, then let out the first pack, just like with Ruby.

Blake performed well against the first pack, standing until the Beowolves swiped at her. Then she used her semblance to get out of the way, and cut the Beowolf's head off. She then used her semblance to dance around, killing the rest of the pack, but the second and third came down upon her.

Blake changed Gambol Shroud's form to pistol, and threw it around, pulling on the ribbon, pulling out chunks of meat and spurting blood everywhere. As Blake spun around, and her blade flew through the air, more packs came out into the arena. Blake used her semblance to get out of the way, and then changed Gambol Shroud back to its default form.

She jumped around, slashing everywhere, but she was soon overwhelmed, and all the use of her semblance tired her out. Her semblance went into the red, and the fight ended.

Blake walked out of the arena, and slumped into her chair. She had killed 48 Grimm, and had 8 packs in the arena when she went red.

'Blake Belladonna, you killed less Grimm than Ruby, but I think your fighting style is better suited to smaller encounters, with harder enemies. Ruby's fighting style tends to be better suited to killing everything around her. That is all for the arena today. You will get a 15 minute rest, then we will begin the lectures. All studies will take place as a lecture, you will need to write notes on everything said, and then you will be given work to do when we finish.'

Blake and Ruby just stayed seated on their chairs for most of the break time, then stood up, and got themselves some snacks and a glass of water.

Ruby had a bit of trouble, as she was still getting used to her teeth, but she managed to eat something as well, so it was fine.

The rest of the day was filled with lectures. First off on more advanced tactics that can be employed on the battlefield, then and introduction to sign language. After that was weapons principles and designs- Ruby was very good at this-, then lunch.

After lunch, which was really just a short half-hour break so they could eat an prepare for the next lectures, they had individual tutoring on how to use their weapons better, then a long tutoring period, where they could start on the work they had, with Davis in the room.

Then to finish off the day, they had to select their normal courses, and have an introductory lecture to what they would do on the course. Ruby picked Mechatronics (Robots) for hers, and Blake picked Computer Science.

At the end of the day, Blake and Ruby felt like they could learn no more.

'This will be the exact structuring for every day for the next 364 days. You may go back to your room and finish all the work you have to do. Then you may call your friends, as long as you have the video turned off, and you don't explain what this place looks like, and don't reveal anything that's happened her. You can say that you have a really hard training schedule, but anything else is not allowed to be said over scrolls.

'You may be able to talk to them in person, and tell them a bit more, but not until your next free day, which is Christmas. Have a nice evening.'

Davis then got up and left the training grounds, leaving Blake and Ruby to make their own way out.

'Let's get back to the dorm, we need to do this work, all of its due tomorrow, and it'll take us about 3 hours to get through it all if we can work fast.' Blake said to Ruby, standing up and stretching.

* * *

'Ugg… that was sooooo boooring! AND it took forever as well!' Ruby complained, leaning back in her chair, finishing the last of the questions, 'we have to do this for a whole year?' Ruby slumped back in her chair, defeated.

'Come on, Ruby, it's only been one day, we can get through this, we'll get used to it soon, and then it'll be smooth sailing.' Blake encouraged, trying to keep Ruby's morale high.

'I guess so… Anyways, now we can call Yang and Weiss! It's been 3 days since we last talked to them!' Ruby got her excitement back all at once at the prospect of talking to Yang and Weiss.

'Okay, I'll call them.'

Blake got out her scroll, made sure that the video setting was turned off, asked Mitch and James to leave the room, as they were talking between themselves about random things over on the other side of the room. She pressed the call button, and waited for them to pick up.

It took about 2 seconds for them to do it.

'BLAKE, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED US SOONER, AND WHERE THE FUCK IS RUBY?!' Yang yelled, coming up on screen. 'AND WHY IS YOUR VIDEO OFF, WE CAN'T SEE YOUR FACES!' Yang was very angry, and when Weiss walked into the room, it seemed it would only continue.

'BLAKE, I SWEAR TO GOD, WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU HUNDREDS OF TIMES! YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL 3 DAYS AGO! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ALERTING YOUR TEAMMATES TO YOUR WELLBEING?'

Blake just shook her head.

'Just get it all out, you two. We haven't been able to call because we've been training hard for the last few days, and also figuring out where everything is. We are both perfectly fine, and we would love to be able to turn on the video, but because of secrecy regulations, we can't.'

'HEY YANG, HEY WEISS! YOU'D LOVE IT HERE, WE DID THIS AWESOME TRAINING THING, AND I BEAT MY OWN RECORD OF GRIMM KILLED IN ONE GO!' Ruby shouted into the phone.

Yang and Weiss chuckled, both looking very relieved. They had bags under their eyes, and it seemed like they had lost a lot of sleep over them.

'That's great Ruby, how many Grimm did you kill?' Yang asked

'I… don't think I'm allowed to tell you. But I can tell you that the training program we are on is sooooo hard, it's all lectures, then we get tonnes of homework, and the fighting training takes everything out of you, but I really think it'll improve our skills a lot.'

'So, what are you allowed to tell us?' Weiss asked, 'and why can't you tell us more?'

'That's all we're allowed to tell you about what we've been doing, and we can't because someone might be listening into this call. If we met you in person, and it'd have to be here, than we could tell you more. For now, let's just talk about what you've been doing, and whenever we can call, we will. But don't expect it to be very often, as we don't have a lot of spare time.'

'Ok then, I hope we can see each other soon, maybe you can expand on this training program, and I might be able to have a go.' Weiss said.

They spent the next half-hour talking about what Yang and Weiss had done, then went to bed.

After all, it would be a long year.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took longer that I had hoped for. I planned to have this out yesterday, but it just took a while to write, so I had to sleep, and write it over 2 days. Normally I just sit down and write everything, then read it, then upload it. Anyways, that's pretty much what the training is like. Don't expect many more chapters of just the training, as it's boring and repetitive. The next few chapters will be plot advancing, and will probably span the entire year. I hope to have this first little bit out of the way in about 5 chapters. After that, we can get into finding out more about the secrets that have been revealed, and some that haven't just yet. I may put a chapter up on what Weiss and Yang are doing, if you guys want it, but I think this will mainly be from Blake and Ruby's perspective. There won't be any shipping in this story really, for reasons that you will find out much later on in the story. Anyways, please review so I know how I'm doing, and I hope to update sooner from now on. Till next time.**


End file.
